nicktoonsheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vexus
Vexus is a villainous from My Life as a Teenage Robot. She is the former ruler of The Cluster and the arch enemy of Jenny Wakeman. She has clashed with the robotic heroine on many occasions, nearly succeding eatch time, but ultimatley failing. Her second-in-command is Smytus. Biography Vexus (formerly Queen Vexus) is the main antagonist of My Life as a Teenage Robot. She is the former master of The Cluster and the arch enemy of XJ-9/Jenny Wakeman. She has clashed with Jenny many times before, nearly succeding each time but ultimately fails. Her Second-In-Command is Smytus. She possesses the ability to transform, but typically for means of disguise, compared to the multitude of battle forms that Jenny typically uses. Her known forms are as the photographer in Hostile Makeover, a robotic nurse in "Tradeshow Showdown", another robot girl named "QT2" in "Designing Women", a girl named "Violet", and as "Vicky" in "Queen Bee". She was voiced by the late Eartha Kitt, who also played Yzmain Disney's The Emperor's New Groove, Agatha K. Plummer in the 1996 film Harriet the Spy, and Catwoman in the 1960s Batman TV series. She is currently voiced by Cree Summer. Physical Appearance. Vexus' physical appearance is that of a green and yellow striped vaguely insectoid alien robot. She has long striped legs with high heels, a black bottom and a yellow top. She has large black arms and hands and green sleeves attached to them. Some parts of her body, like her belly and upper arms are not covered by armor but show her robotic body. She has a small insectoid head with large whimps. She has long green and yellow striped hair that resembles that of an Egyptian pharaoh and some sort of crown with an orb on it and white clear wings. She also has long eyelashes, red lips, sharp teeth, and fangs. As for "Designing Women", Vexus' appearance somewhat changed. Vexus' yellow top changed to green and the black bottom to yellow. Her arms and belly became tighther. Following the events of "Escape From Cluster Prime", Vexus' appearance changed to a more deteriorated and damaged form and in "Trash Talk", her pattern color changed to a darker tone for the atmosphere of the asteroid she was in. In "Queen Bee", Vexus somehow gained a new appearance. She no longer wears her bottom and top, her large whimps and sleeves were reduced and got more curved and her hair got less wide and a bit larger, curved and pointer than her previous one. She also wears some sort of green corset that covers her belly and the whimps are now more alligned with the orb on her head. Vexus' disguises seem to vary but she always is seen portraying almost the same pattern color as her original appearance such as the green and yellow colors, her most distinguible traits. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:My Life as a Teenaged Robot Characters Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Robots Category:Living characters Category:Queens Category:Affably Evil Category:Pervert Category:Reformed characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supervillains